With the rapid development of automobile industry, vehicle population is becoming larger and larger, and there are more and more vehicles having the same or similar appearance. In some specific situations such as road vehicle monitoring, or automobile insurance loss assessment, a situation that a similarly designed vehicle is used as a fake-licensed vehicle or for insurance fraud occurs frequently. How to accurately determine whether a vehicle image photographed under certain condition is identical to a vehicle image photographed during a vehicle registration is the problem expected to be solved in the industry.
Aiming at the problem in the related art that similarly designed vehicles in a vehicle image can't be recognized, there is no ideal approach to solve this problem in the industry currently.